


Change

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's going on with Steven and change is about to come to the Crystal Gems. Jaspnet and Amedot fan fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Garnet?" Steven asks as he approaches the fusion gem.

His 16th birthday is in a few weeks and he learned from last time that if he wants to do something for his birthday he should tell the gems a few weeks ahead, lest Pearl has a gemfit.

"Can we just keep it simple and everyone go out for pizza .. all of us?" he questions referring to the three Homeworld gems; Peridot, Lapis and Jasper.

It's been a year since the three have officially joined the team. Things are still a little .. shaky between a few of the gems.

Peridot and Amethyst are the best of friends. Even before Peridot said she wanted to join the team, her and Amethyst were never a part. Wherever Amethyst was, Peridot was next to her and vice versa.

Lapis on the other hand seems to be the most distant of the three, though she does stay rather close to Steven nowadays. Once in a while you'll also see her silently fussing over Steven and watching Amethyst and Peridot interact. Ever since she's come out of the Malachite, she's more or less doesn't acknowledge Jasper at all. Though the same could be said about the latter.

Jasper on the hand, is having one of the hardest times transitioning but for the most part, she handles herself better that Lapis. Occasionally you'll see her conversating with the Garnet but it's more out of mutual respect and understanding of each other's strength. For the most part, the two still can't stand each other.

"Are you sure?" Garnet questions Steven.

He smiles at Garnet. She has taught him so much and has been the most supportive of him throughout everything.

"I'm sure," he says and moves to sit down next to her. "I just want a relaxing celebration, you know? We've had such a tiring week, I figured we could all just eat and conversate."

"It has been a rather exhauting week, hasn't it," Garnet mumbles to herself. "Is it just us gems and Connie and your dad coming?"

Steven frowns and shakes his head. "I was just thinking it could just us gems."

Garnet pulls down her shades and looks at the young man that she helped raise.

"Steven, what's really going on? I understand you've had a tough week, it's been tough on us all. But that's never been a reason for why you'd want to celebrate your birthday in such a calm manner nor without Connie and your father," Garnets tells the teen.

Steven's quiet and Garnet places her hand on his forehead feeling it before sliding down to cup his cheek.

"Garnet, I'm just tired," he responds and leans into Garnet's hand.  _Sapphire_.

"I know Steven, I know," Garnet says and pulls the teen into her, his head resting on her chest.

"Can we just go eat pizza for my birthday? Just Peridot and Amethyst, Pearl and Lapis," Steven starts to say but gets interrupted by a yawn, "Jasper and you," Steven's voices trails off, "and me."

Garnet smiles as a light snore escapes from Steven.

...

"The kid okay?" Jasper asks as she emerges from her room. She slowly makes her way toward Garnet and a sleeping Steven as the temple doors close behind her.

The day after each of the Homeworld gems were initiated into the Crystal Gems, they all worked to create a room suited for each gem. Jasper's room is in between Garnet's and Amethyst's.

Garnet looks up and Jasper then down at a sleeping Steven whose head is now using her thighs as pillows.

"He's just tired. It's been a long week," Garnet says and runs her hand through his hair.

"It's been for us all," Jasper responds and turns to walk over to the window.

Garnet stays silent as she watches Steven sleep.

It has been a rough week on them and with Steven acting this way and his birthday is only a few weeks away, it makes her worry. It feels like she's missing something.

"What did you and the kid talk about?" Jasper asks from her position near the bay window.

She may not respect the fusion gem aside from her strength but that doesn't mean she doesn't notice the affection the fusion has for Rose Quartz's son, Steven. After years around the kid, she can understand why everyone who meets him changes because of him.

"He wanted all of us gems to celebrate his birthday with a relaxing day eating pizza," Garnet responds.

"Oh, why?" Jasper asks.

Garnet shrugs. "I was trying to figure that out until he fell asleep. He said, he's just tired. Nothing more." A frown graces her face.

"Oh," Jasper says and watching the fusion worry about the halfling strikes something in her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Garnet?" Steven calls as he rouses from his position on the couch.  _When did I lay down?_

"Yes Steven?" Garnet calls from her position by the bay window.

After their short conversation, Jasper disappeared back into her room. Said something about needing to punch something.

Garnet moves from the bay window and back over to Steven. "Did you have a good nap?" Steven blushes at her slightly.

"Yeah, I must have been really tired," he mumbles as he sits up and Garnet sits down next to him.

"So, are you going to tell me what's really going on? Why don't you really want to hang out with Connie and your dad during your birthday?" Garnet questions.

"Garnet, nothing is wrong. I just don't want to spend time with Connie and my dad during my sixteenth birthday." Steven looks away from Garnet.

To be honest, he just wasn't up for spending time with them. He enjoys spending time with Connie, like, really, really, really enjoys spending time together with her. As for his father goes, he just doesn't want to be bothered, he just want to spend a birthday relaxing with the women/gems who helped raised him.

Garnet nods her head slowly. "Does this have anything to do with our last mission?" she questions.

This last mission was extremely tough on each of the gems. Not only were each attacked and beaten at a certain point, but each were attacked in their soft spots. The gem monster was a strong psychological one and with one swipe of his tail, a scratch of a claw, or a blow from its scream could render one unconscious and helpless.

Steven flinches at the question. He still doesn't look at Garnet, not until he feels her hand come up to cup his cheek and turns his face toward her. She doesn't say anything but just looks at him, waiting for him to speak.

"You all died," he finally says as his voice breaks.

"Steven, it was just mind play. It was all fake," she tries to tell the young teen. But she can feel the lie that burns the back of her throat. That gem monster was a Amulet Stone, usually used for positive energy, slow and steady healing and clearing negativity, but when corrupted, it's the complete opposite.

"Even still Garnet, it all felt so real. You died Garnet and I don't mean like when you fought Jasper, I mean you died, your gems were shattered." Tears stream down his face and Garnet pulls him into her.

She's saw his vision. Due to her ability to see possible futures and her deep connection with Steven, he was the only one in which she was able to see. That was after she managed to shake herself out of her first one.

"Steven," Garnet says after a while, "is that why you want to spend your sixteenth birthday with just us gems?"

"I just want to make sure that you're all okay. Won't Connie and my dad understand?" he questions with tears still in his eyes.

Garnet doesn't say anything. She just pulls Steven to her and hugs him tight. She understands the feelings; the uneasiness, the feeling of everything spiraling out of control, the image of watching those you love and care about getting hurt and not being able to do anything about it.

She's saw Steven's vision, it brought her to knees before she was able to break out of it and together she and Jasper took down the gem monster. She saw her death, but she wasn't the first. First was Pearl and Lapis, they were taken out the quickest. Amethyst and Peridot were hard to take out; Amethyst never stopped fighting by Peridot's side and vice versa. Though Jasper was the strongest, her fall was ironically simple, with one swing of its tail, the gem monster cracks Jasper's gem and sends her flying into a tree branch which punctures her through the chest. She poofs right away. Garnet while trying to check on the rest of her team and gather Jasper's and Lapis' stones before they got crushed was caught off guard by a swipe from the gem monster's huge paw. It knocked her down and used its tail to repeatedly smash through her defense until she was forced to poof back into her gems. With one final step, it crushes her gems.

"Garnet?" Steven's voice brings her back to the present. "You're crying and your hold is a little tight," he struggles to let the last part out.

Garnet releases her hold on Steven before wiping the tears from her face. "I'm sorry Steven," she says.

Steven goes to open his mouth but nothing comes out. Instead he pulls Garnet into his own bone crushing hug.

"Oh, so kiddo, you're awake," Jasper mumbles as she makes her way out of her room. She furrows her brows slightly at the image of Steven holding Garnet as she sniffs. Once again, something in Jasper twists and writhers as she spots the distraught fusion gem.


End file.
